Keep the Heaven's Door Unlocked
by Alice Mcfire
Summary: Os irmãos Wincher continuam a lutar contra o mal, mas a tarefa não é fácil. Um passado sombrio, um futuro incerto, um sentimento doentio que ambos não entendem. Será tudo real, ou obra do demônio? [Wincest, AU]


**Gêneros:** Angst, Drama, Humor Negro, Lemon, Lime, Mistério, Suspense, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi

**Avisos:** Álcool, Bissexualidade, Estupro, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

**Nota:** Trata-se de uma WINCEST. Sabe o que é isso? Dois irmãos (muito gostosos, por sinal) se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia. Gosta? Surte comigo. Sério mesmo, adoro receber reviews. Mesmo que seja só um "alô" pra eu saber que não estou nisso sozinha.

Uma coisinha sobre as postagens: posso demorar de uma semana até dois anos para postar um novo capítulo. Por isso não fique triste/ decepcionado/ com raiva se por acaso eu sumir por um tempo e parecer que eu desisti de tudo. Uma hora eu volto.

A história em si não contém spoiler que vá estragar sua vida. O tempo cronológico se encontra meio que na Season 2, mas fiz diversas mudanças não tão singelas assim no que diz respeito ao que já aconteceu até então, portanto não espere dados, pessoas, cenários seguidos à risca.

Ah, já ia me esquecendo: Sam e Dean, ou qualquer pessoal bacana que vocês já viram no seriado, nunca me pertenceram. Apenas os uso para satisfazer as loucuras de minha mente.

Este capítulo estava salvo no Word há um bom tempo, e tinha decidido não postá-lo até ter pelo menos uns 5 concluidos. A verdade é que conclui apenas esse, e o rascunho para os próximos não é lá tão atraente (aos meus olhos, pelo menos). Acho que é isso. Boa leitura:D

* * *

**Keep the Heaven's Door Unlocked**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

— A gente podia sair hoje, o que me diz? — perguntou Dean Winchester, esperançoso, alternando o olhar apreensivo entre o moreno ao seu lado e a estrada lamacenta que se estendia à sua frente.

Sam não disse nada, tampouco desviou a atenção da paisagem verde e desfigurada que passava por ambos tão rápido como um raio. _Ele está dirigindo mais depressa que o habitual_, pensou. _Talvez ele possa apenas estar desesperado por um descanso, talvez ansioso_. Mas algo em seu olhar vazio fazia-o parecer mais nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Seria legal, não acha? — Indagou com um relutante sorriso nos lábios rosados. — A gente podia até ir num daqueles bares de mulherzinha que _você_ tanto gosta. Aqueles com poucas pessoas nos encarando, sabe?

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia — e Sam torceu para que aquilo, somado a sua expressão carrancuda, fosse o suficiente para fazer com que o irmão percebesse que não estavam em condições favoráveis para baixar a guarda.

Dean franziu as grossas sobrancelhas por um momento, ou desconcertado demais com a resposta que recebera, ou ainda tentando encontrar um sentido oculto no que o irmão dissera. Era feitio de Sam sempre falar frases de duplos sentidos ou em enigmas, mesmo sabendo que Dean raramente conseguiria pegar algo no ar com a mesma facilidade que Sam tinha em fazê-lo.

O mais novo então bufou, e depois gesticulou sutilmente com a cabeça, indicando o passageiro indesejável que jazia deitado desconfortavelmente no banco traseiro. Dean olhou pelo retrovisor e, por um breve momento, sorriu satisfeito. Adam era seu nome, mas os dois irmãos não sabiam disso. Sabiam apenas que ele deixou um rastro de mortes por onde passou. Seria mais outro caso para a polícia local resolver, não fosse o fato de sempre um altar improvisado e material usado para invocação próximo ao corpo das vítimas. Adolescentes, pelo menos três. Não fora nada fácil capturar o miserável.

A venda negra que tapava os olhos do rapaz era grossa o suficiente para não permitir que visse luz alguma, muito menos o céu alaranjado do amanhecer. Seus braços estavam amarrados firmemente às costas, assim como os pés. O sangue que antes escorria pelo nariz já havia secado, e o lábio inferior estava levemente inchado. Ambos os Winchester sabiam que por todo o corpo do jovem jazia diversos tipos de ferimentos, do mais simples arranhão nos braços ao profundo corte na perna direita, cujo torniquete Dean insistira em fazer a contragosto apenas para não manchar o banco do seu precioso carro. Vez ou outra o demônio gemia, desconfortável, e então rugia alto, desesperado por se ver livre do corpo, coisa que o pentagrama desenhado em tinta preta na mordaça o impedia de fazer..

— A gente o pegou de jeito. Papai ficaria orgulhoso se nos tivesse visto...

— Claro. Eu adoraria ver a cara que ele faria ao te ver caído no chão e se contorcendo como uma puta, só por causa de um chute nas bolas... — sorriu abertamente enquanto Dean fechava a cara. E naquele momento, Sam podia jurar que tudo estava bem com eles novamente. Podia, mas a ferida que a morte do pai deixara ainda era recente demais para superar e seguir em frente assim, de uma vez.

Pelo espelho retrovisor, o prisioneiro repuxou seus lábios em um sorriso desdenhoso, quase como se estivesse zombando dos Winchester. Dean se zangou, praguejou, lançou algumas palavras de seu próprio vocabulário e voltou a olhar para estrada. Sam o ignorou. De uns dias para cá, poderia se unir a Dean ou defender o demônio, se lhe apetecesse. Mas no momento sentiu que não deveria dizer mais nada. O silêncio era mais que bem vindo quando as dores de cabeça lhe davam um descanso.

Passaram por fazendas, pastos vazios e uma variedade excessiva de árvores sinistras àquela hora, até que finalmente encontraram a rodovia. Estavam se dirigindo à Madisonville, Kentucky, onde buscariam ajuda de um amigo de seu pai para resolver aquele caso, passar a noite em algum hotel de quinta — barato o suficiente para sobrar dinheiro para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, caro o bastante para não ter ratos ou baratas —, e partir cedo no dia seguinte, para onde o vento os levasse. Não era como se estivessem reclamando do serviço; longe disso. Encontrar o assassino da mãe seria como encontrar um pote de ouro no final do arco-íris. Mas era exaustivo. Como o pai costumava chamar aquilo mesmo? Ah, sim. Cobrir áreas. Seus filhos viajavam pelo país inteiro em um Chevy Impala a procura de pistas, físicas ou não, que os levassem ao verdadeiro parasita que matara Mary, o pai se enterrava em pesquisas e buscas nos lugares mais obscuros, pelos meios mais duvidosos...

— Esse cara me dá arrepios — confessou o mais baixo, arqueando os ombros e rolando os olhos enquanto simulava falsos arrepios. — Mas e então, o que me diz?

— Desculpa, cara. Não vai rolar.

Sam quase sentiu pena quando viu um fio de descontentamento passar pelos olhos de Dean.

— Qual é, Sam... Você sabe que sozinho não tem graça... Às vezes até parece que você não gosta de sair comigo.

Sam suspirou. Não é que não quisesse passar mais tempo com o irmão. Não era o caso, não mesmo. Era só que... Não podia arriscar. Sam sabia que, caso dissesse alguma coisa que não devesse ser dita, ou que fizesse seu irmão encontrar sua linha de raciocínio, Dean o jogaria para fora do carro imediatamente e depois o caçaria. Talvez desperdiçasse algumas balas do Colt também. Não era de duvidar, a julgar pelo temperamento explosivo do loiro.

— Não é que eu não goste de sair com você, é só que... Vamos tentar manter o foco, ok?

Dean sacudiu a cabeça por dois longos segundos, reprovando a tão perfeita conduta que o irmão tinha. Poderia nunca admitir, e até mesmo desejar que Sam não o fizesse em certos momentos, mas, lá no fundo, Dean sentia orgulho por Sam ser tão focado no que fazia.

Então o inevitável silêncio permeou entre ambos por um bom tempo.

**xXx**

Ainda era dia quando chegaram à cidade. Deveriam ter chegado há pouco mais de duas horas, mas Dean acabou se entretendo com a paisagem cuja Sam rotulara de "inexpressiva e entediante". Um vasto campo gramado de um verde vivo, apinhado de gado, lhes dava calorosa boas vindas, lembrando-os da extensão rural que a cidade abrigava. Não precisaram ir muito adiante até chegarem à área urbana, e puderam comprovar que nada mudara desde quando estiveram ali pela primeira vez, quando seu pai ainda os levava para onde ia. Nas vitrines, o preço dos móveis ainda continuava salgado. As cafeterias lutavam para abrigar a quantidade excessiva de clientes que lotavam as cadeiras e exigiam total atenção das garçonetes. Cartazes de eventos e festivais ainda eram pregados em frente à prefeitura pública e em vários pilares de concreto e postes de luz. Passaram em frente a um bar ainda fechado.

O primeiro hotel que avistaram não possuía a melhor aparência de um. Era uma coisa mal feita de concreto alto cor cinza-lápide, e ficava em uma rua pouco movimentada, no norte da cidade. Os letreiros em verde que ainda funcionavam piscavam suntuosamente, dizendo que ainda havia vagas. Estacionaram longe dos outros carros e saíram, deixando Adam ainda amarrado no banco de trás.

Após adentrarem a recepção, puderam ver que as paredes que um dia foram roxo escuro estavam desbotadas em um cobalto claro, e o teto possuía algumas manchas, provavelmente de infiltrações. Uma música ambiente preenchia o local, fazendo-o parecer deliberadamente calmo e pacífico. Não havia sinais de encrenca, ou de vizinhos barulhentos, como da última vez.

Sentada ao balcão da recepção, Lacey os observava com visível interesse em seus olhos invernais.

— Posso ajudá-los, rapazes? — Desviou a atenção do monitor à sua frente e avaliou Dean da cabeça aos pés. A loura sempre tivera uma queda pelos mais baixos, mas daquela vez parecia ser algo diferente; era quase como se ela já o tivesse visto antes, de alguma forma.

Dean sorriu amarelo.

— Eu e meu irmão gostaríamos de um quarto. Camas separadas, se não for pedir demais. — Falou firme, não dando brecha para que a recepcionista pudesse pensar besteira. As louras eram as mais perigosas no quesito perversões. Podiam facilmente interpretá-los como um casal ou algo do tipo, o que era comum. Era embaraçoso explicá-las o contrário. Ninguém nunca acreditara que os dois quase não se falavam antes de saírem à procura do pai há um ano. Na verdade, quase ninguém acreditava que os dois eram verdadeiramente irmãos.

— É claro — _Droga, os mais bonitinhos sempre são gays... E ainda aposto que esse aqui é o passivo_. — Deixe-me fazer o registro.

Um grupo de adolescentes saiu por um dos corredores. Uma garota de pele escura aparentemente liderava o grupo. Sam captou algo na conversa sobre o quanto todos se divertiriam à noite, numa tal feira local. "Seria animal", ela dissera.

Sam não soube dizer porquê, mas de alguma forma isso despertou seu interesse.

— Vai haver algo na cidade esta noite? — Perguntou, interrompendo o irmão enquanto este fornecia dados falsos à recepcionista.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça. Pegou um par de chaves e o esticou para que Dean as pegasse.

— A tradicional Feira de Exposição Cultural. Acontece a cada ano, uma semana antes do dia de Ação de Graças. — Ao seu lado havia uma pilha de folhetos. Ela apanhou dois e os entregou a cada um dos irmãos — Deviam aparecer por lá. Podem gostar do que verem — disse com malícia, pensando especificamente na dupla de travestis exóticos e seminus que fizeram uma dança sensual ao estilo marroquino, ano passado.

— Talvez. Tem uma coisa que devemos fazer primeiro, não é Sammy? — virou-se para Sam e lhe lançou uma piscadela. Como sempre, Sam ficou vermelho de ódio. Ou de vergonha. Dean adorava fazer isso.

Lacey se sentiu terrivelmente desapontada enquanto via os dois subindo. Essa era uma das vezes em que odiava o fato de não haver câmeras de vigilância instaladas no quartos dos hóspedes.

**xXx**

O lugar até que era agradável. O quarto possuía as duas camas, obviamente, uma ao lado da outra, e um abajur no centro. Em um canto havia uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras, no outro uma escrivaninha encostada à parede. O que parecia ser o banheiro ficava ao fundo.

Dean se jogou em uma das camas, fazendo com que sua camisa subisse um bocado, deixando à mostra uma pequena parte do ventre liso e convidativo que contrastava o tecido escuro. Sam refreou seus pensamentos no momento em que o irmão retirou a peça de roupa, dizendo para ninguém em especial que o calor estava insuportável. Logo ele abriu a mochila, apanhou algumas peças e rumou em direção ao banheiro sem dizer mais nada. Não havia necessariamente raiva em seu rosto, mas talvez um pouco de desapontamento.

Não era a intenção de Sam deixá-lo aborrecido por ter recusado o convide horas mais cedo, mas o loiro fazia questão de arrastar Sam para suas noitadas, mesmo quando não estavam de folga do trabalho, quando tinham um tempo disponível para fazer coisas normais. Na concepção de Dean, o normal era sair e beber, terminar a noite na cama de alguma mulher desconhecida e passar a próxima semana se queixando da baita ressaca. Sam não queria isso. Não desde que soube que aquilo era perigoso para ambos.

O moreno retirava algumas coisas da sua mochila enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro cair, imaginando involuntariamente em como seria ver seu irmão esfregando o próprio corpo. Quando deu por si, o resultado de sua excitação era quase visível em sua calça. Recriminou-se novamente por tais pensamentos insanos. _Não! Isso é coisa do demônio. Ele mesmo me disse_. Logo estava sentado à mesa na companhia do seu fiel computador, tentando encontrar algo mais saudável.

— Vendo filme pornô, Samantha? — Dean saia do banheiro apenas de cueca, o cabelo úmido e espetado devido as tentativas frustradas de secá-lo com a toalha de banho.

Os olhos de Sam desceram um pouco mais, como que por vontade própria. Então arregalaram por um instante, breve o bastante para não causar muitas suspeitas. Não era como se nunca tivesse visto o irmão de cueca, isso ele fazia com frequência. Mas era basicamente porque ele parecia... Hm... Um tanto... _Maior_ dessa vez. Ou isso, ou a cueca vermelha era apertada demais. Seja como for, Sam poderia jurar que a loura da recepção estivera passeando pelos pensamentos de Dean enquanto ele estivera no banheiro.

— É claro que não. Por que faria isso? — desviou os olhos e corou um bocado, pensando no acervo de vídeos escondido em pasta dentro de pasta onde seu irmão nunca encontraria.

— Porque eu sou o seu irmão, e porque não quero que você passe por necessidades.

— Pois saiba que eu estou muito bem. — Disse resoluto, como que tivesse nem um pingo de dúvidas sobre o que estava falando. Gesticulou com a mão. — Não estou passando por_necessidade_ alguma, se é que me entende.

— Ok, então. Esqueça o que eu disse. Mas cedo ou mais tarde, você vai acabar cedendo. Essa sua pose de garoto certinho é só fachada.

— Idiota.

— Que seja. Vamos resolver o lance com o padre e terminar de uma vez com isso. Quero ter minha tarde livre. A que horas disse que ele nos encontraria?

— Às dez em ponto.

— Você toma banho quando a gente voltar. Temos que ir agora se quisermos que ele nos ajude a resolver isso ainda hoje. Temos uma feira para ir, lembra?

**xXx**

— Então quer dizer que o Selo de Salomão o impede de se libertar do corpo da vítima? — Harris Cleverwood, usando roupas leves do dia a dia, analisava o jovem possuído em seus aposentos com uma curiosidade inquietante. A verdade é que se ele não houvesse se apresentado assim que chegaram, Dean jamais o tomaria como padre. Aparentemente podia ter pouco mais que 20, embora alegasse estar se afastando dos 30.

— Isso aí, padre — disse o loiro. — Também não sabíamos disso há bem pouco tempo.

— Aquele bastardo do John... Desculpem meus modos, meninos. Estamos passando por dias terríveis e acho que acabei aprendendo o vocabulário desses aí. Mas eu nunca vi nada parecido. — olhou de perto para o bolo rosa avermelhado que era a flanela — Quero dizer, já vi a Estrela ser usada para proteger alguns lugares propícios a atrair o maligno; repelir, não prender um demônio ou torná-lo inútil. Isso é muito... Interessante. Sim, interessante, sim.

Na época em que Harrys Cleverwood partiu para o seminário, John Winchester ainda tinha Mary para lhe aquecer a cama à noite. O padre ficara sabendo de sua morte por um de seus fiéis, o qual foi bastante preciso ao partilhar as dúvidas e perguntas que se fazia a respeito do incêndio. Dois anos após a morte de Mary, John aparecera em busca de sua sagrada ajuda. Naquele tempo, Winchester mal sabia segurar uma cruz corretamente.

— Traga-o para mais perto. Para cá, ponha-o em cima deste tapete. — Apontou para o retângulo amarronzado que cobria mais da metade do cômodo. Embaixo, sabiam, a figura dos triângulos opostos e entrelaçados jazia pintada no piso de concreto — Me deem licença, preciso de um pouco de vinho e óleo sagrado. Precisamos saber o que esse aí sabe.

— A gente já tentou. Bastante. Vai por mim, é só olhar pra cara dele.

Adam estava de joelhos no chão duro. Não parecia estar com dor alguma, nem mesmo desconfortável pela longa viagem que tivera. No entanto, o olhar obstinado e raivoso no rosto parcialmente desfigurado era outra história.

— Você nunca vai conseguir nada com esse tipo aí lhe causando dor, meu jovem. Deve lhes dar o oposto. Talvez seu pai não tenha lhe ensinado o suficiente, então observe. — Olhou para o lado e viu Sam de costas, aparentemente desinteressado na conversa que os dois homens estavam tendo. Sua mão estava subindo de encontro a um livro empilhado em uma das estantes de Harrys. — Você também, Sam. É hora de dar ao infeliz um pouco do fervor de Deus.


End file.
